Bella's Secret
by H-Bazil-3
Summary: B has a disturbing past which has now come back to haunt her. What will this do to B & E's eternity? There is no Renesme. This happens 15yrs after BD
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

ELIZABETH'S POV

I was running down a disserted alley way trying to escape from the people that I had just seen murder my foster parents. I could here them following me. I didn't bother to look I could remember their faces. I ran to the end of the alley way and turned the corner, no one was there so I continued to run. I stupidly glanced over my shoulder to see no one following me, breathing a sigh of relief I looked back I front and ran into the arms of one of those men.

I tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened his grasp on my arms. I struggled harder kicking him trying to get free but he continued to hold me. I started to loose the feeling in my arms from how hard he was holding me. He started to laugh at my feeble attempts to get out of his grasp.

"Let go, your hurting me." I screamed "let me go, please, let me go." I started to whimper from the pain. That only made him laugh harder.

"You" he laughed pointing one of his fingers in my direction. "are coming with me" when he said this he brought his face close to mine and breathed on my neck.

There was a voice screaming in my head telling me that I had to get away, but when he said that I was going with him I froze in fear.

He started to pull me away. I couldn't give up I was screaming, begging him to let me go. He stopped pulling me away, and grabbed me by my hair so roughly that it was like he was going to rip it out by the roots.

"If you don't shut up, you'll regret it." he whispered menacingly. I whimpered into his arms and he continued to pull me along. I let out another scream as I saw a police car near the end of the street. They couldn't hear me but the man who was holding me could he stopped puling me one more time and he hit me in the head with something cold, black and made of metal – the gun that they killed my foster parents with.

Then darkness…

***

I awoke in some kind of room and I was lying on a bed. I tried to get up but my wrists were tied to two of the posters, and my ankles tied to the other two. I struggled to get free but couldn't. I looked around the room and saw that there wasn't anything else in it. Some one walked through the door on the other side of the room, then I realised that I had no clothing on and I was just covered with a light sheet.

I struggled harder when I realised that it was the same man that had caught me last night. He laughed at me and I tried to get free of my restraints. He came up to me and stoked my side with his hand; I shuddered away from his touch. That only made him laugh harder.

He sat next to me and pulled the sheet off me. I tried again to get out of the restraints that were keeping me here. He only laughed at me.

"You won't be able to escape," he said menacingly "I made sure of that." He added, as an after thought.

He got off the bed and went to the end of it. He looked at me and then started to take off his clothing. I stared at him in horror he couldn't seriously be going to do that to me; he wasn't going to rape me was he?!

He smiled at me when he new that I new what he was going to do. He finished striping but left his boxers on.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt in the space between my legs.

"Please don't do this, I beg you, I'll do anything you want, just don't rape me." I begged, tears running down the sides of my face.

"Oh, don't be like that baby, your mine now, and I will do what ever I like to you." He whispered. He got onto all fours and started to kiss my face. I tried to resist by turning my heads away but he grabbed it and kissed me on the lips.

He stuck his tongue into my mouth and I started to cry as his other hand started to rub me. He removed the hand that was restricting my face and he groped my chest. He continued to kiss his way down to my chest. Then he started to suck at my breast. I felt his tongue swirling around my nipple, and when I thought that it couldn't get any worse he bit it, very hard. I cried out in pain, but that only made his smile grow.

He stopped after a few minutes and then took off his boxes. I looked at him again and my eyes widened in horror. He was huge. There was no way on this earth that he was going to fit inside me. He smiled at me, I couldn't believe that I was about to lose my virginity to some freak that got hold of me when I was running away from the police.

He knelt back down and lay on top of me. I was crying so much that my vision was blurred. He started to kiss me again.

"You know," he said in a husky voice, "you sure are pretty when you're screaming for help, but your even more beautiful when like this… naked and begging me to stop when you're tied up like this." He murmured. "sooo sexy"

"You're a sick basted." I spat back at him. He only smiled at me and then positioned himself at my entrance. I cried harder knowing that it was now inevitable. Then with one last smirk he thrust himself inside me.

I cried out in pain. It hurt so much. Tears were streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and I heard him laugh as he slowly pulled out of me.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" he laughed, all I could do was cry. "you know you don't even have to tell me, I can feel it. so tight and hot. Mmmmm you feel glorious." He laughed. How could he be laughing at me? He thrust into me one more time, bur held there for a little bit letting me get used to the sensation. After a minute or two he started to move. He quickened the pace and played with my clit with his with is other hand. and I just blacked out. My body and mind went completely numb.

***

It had been weeks since I was first brought here and the hell of it never ceased. I was continually raped, day after day. I was never untied and I was covered in other peoples sweat, it was disgusting. Every day I tried to get out and I always ended up popping my left shoulder out of it socket, I would yelp in pain and they would here me. they would come in and relocate my shoulder and then I would be beaten for trying to get away. Then that night I would be raped as more punishment. I soon became numb, but this wasn't like he first night I would slip in and out of consciousness and I had no feeling in my lower region,

Out of instinct I would always try to get away, but my shoulder never didn't hurt when I dislocated it. the last thing I remember was getting beaten after getting one of my hands out of my bonds.

***

The next thing I knew was that I was being untied and was picked up. I was placed into a shower and cold water was poured onto me, but then I lost consciousness again.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N I am sorry that I have not written in so long, I thought to make it up to you I would post two chapters. So here they are, I hope you enjoy them.**

**CHAPTER II**

BELLA'S POV.

I sat bolt up right in bed. Something was wrong but I didn't know what, I just had this sick feeling in my stomach. My heart was aching for some reason.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" Edward asked me worry coating g his tone.

"I don't know, but something is wrong."

"What do you mean you're not making sense!" He asked. I could tell that he wasn't going to understand, and I wasn't going to be able to explain it to him so I lowered my shield and tried to get him to feel what I was feeling. He was silent for a minute and I was growing impatient with him.

"We should go talk to Alice about this, maybe she has seen something related to it." Edward said uncertainly. It was like he new something that he was trying to keep from me.

We got to the house a little while after we had had the discussion in our home, and Alice was at the door step waiting for us. She bounced down the stairs to greet us and lead us inside.

The feeling that something was wrong had just been getting worse.

"So, what's up?" Alice asked once we were seated.

I smiled at her "I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, it like a six sense kind of feeling." I told her.

"That's weird," Alice said and then she looked at Edward with a really strange expression on her face. One that was like an "_I told you so" _look. Edward just glared back at her.

"Can you guys use your words you're kind of pissing me off." I said in an irritated voice.

"Its nothing love, don't worry about it." Edward brushed it off.

"Remember that discussion we had in biology that one time, the one with the writing of notes?" I asked him sarcastically. He grimaced at me.

"Fine have it your way." He said cracking under my pressure. "Two days ago Alice had a vision of a little girl that looked a lot like you, and at first glance someone could mistake her as being you, but she had dead straight, jet black hair with blonde steaks. But any way, this little girl was running away from something. We couldn't see what or who it was, but she turned down an ally way and then disappeared."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked. Not sure I had to do with this, so what a girl that looked like me was in danger…

Just then it hit me like a racking ball. The memory was so strong that it knocked me off my feet. I fell to the ground.

"Bella' what's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned. I couldn't reply the memory was just too strong; I was terrified all of a sudden. It had been 15 years since it had happened, why did it have to come up again, I had tried so hard to put that area of my life behind me. I couldn't let this happen, not now.

"Bella, why won't you answer me?" Edward was no starting to freak out. I still couldn't talk so I just touched his face with my hand and smiled at him.

He picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat me down and then sat next to me.

"What was the matter?" Alice asked

"I just had a really strong memory come back to me. That's all I am fine." I said trying to get them to drop it; I didn't want Edward to no what happened to me all those years ago.

"Sure," Alice said, not convinced with what I had said.

"Just tell us what happened, love, tell me and I'll make it better." Edward said, so convinced that he could help me, when in new that he couldn't.

"You can't help me, no one can. What's done is done. The past is past." I said, more to myself than any one else.

"Love," Edward's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Just drop it, will you." I said. The memory was causing enough pain; I didn't need to bring them into my own with me.

"No it is causing you pain I want to help you why wont you let me?" Edward asked confused and frustrated.

"Because it is not yours to fix, and it's not your place to help me." I snapped. He was getting on my nerves. Once I said it I instantly regretted it, but it was true, he had no right to try and fix something that he could not.

I needed to get out of there, so I got off the couch and started to pace.

"Bella," Edward said hesitantly. It hurt me so much to think that I had caused the pain that was in his voice. If I could still cry I would have. I fell to the ground and started to sob, tearlessly. Edward was next to me in an instant. Holding me together while I fell apart.

I don't know how long I was sobbing for but when I finally came around all the Cullen family was with me in the room, not just Edward and Alice.

"Please tell me what happened. I am begging you" Edward whined,

"You don't need to know," I said. I still didn't want to tell them, but as I said this Alice gasped.

"Alice, what do you see?" jasper asked. Her eyes glassed over and a few minutes later they refocussed.

"Alice what did you see" I asked her this time. She looked at me, horror filling her eyes. "Alice, what was it?" I asked getting antsy.

"I saw the girl, she looked absolutely terrified, she was in the shower with someone standing over her, the tears were rolling down her face, the person grabbed her by her hair, and then, it all went blank. I am so sorry, I couldn't see anything else, I don't know who the person was, that was all I could see."

I fell to the ground gasping for un-needed air. Edward was at my side. Not knowing what to do.

"Bella, honey." Edward asked. my heart was ripped out of my chest. I was flooded with anguish, _my daughter, they are talking about my daughter, how could this be, why is this happening to me now?_ I mentally screamed.

"How? Why?" I whimpered "why is this happening now? It's been 15 years." I sobbed into Edward's chest. He hugged me close.

"What took 15 years love?" he asked once I had calmed down enough. _There is no choice now they no something about it all they have to do is research it._ I thought.

I got off the ground and sat next to Alice on the couch. She held my hand for comfort as did Edward, Who had seated himself on my other side, on the arm of the couch. And so I begun

"When I 15, I gave birth to a little girl. I haven't heard anything about, or from her since I gave her up for adoption, only my mother knew about it, I never built up the courage to tell Charlie" I smiled weekly at Edward before staring down at my hands, " I was walking home from school after staying back because of talking in class. I decided to cut behind a bar, for a short cut, and I saw someone getting beaten up, I didn't think they had seen me so I kept my mouth shut and hurried home. What I didn't know was that they had and were following me home. The next day I came home on time and the door was unlocked, so I thought that Renee was home, I called out to her and went to my room. I closed the door and went over to my desk to put my bag down, I turned around and one of the men that I saw the night before he put his hand over my mouth and said if I screamed I would be killed. I tried to fight him off but he overpowered me. he pushed me up against the wall, and… and" I couldn't continue.

_**Flashback**_

"_Stop, please stop." I begged, tears streaming down my face. _

"_You say one more word and you will be pushing up daisies in the park across the road." He threatened. His hand moved from round my neck to my face, he held my head still while he kissed me I could feel him pressing his body against me. His other hand moved down to my skirt and then he lifted it. I could feel his hand roaming up my legs, he soon found my panties, I saw a sickening smile flicker across his lips. He let go of my face and his hand moved down my side, he then pulled down my undies. He smiled at me and I new what was about to happen, he was about to rape me and I had no way to stop it._

"_Oh, don't cry honey." He said, his sadistic smile hadn't left his face since this had started. He liked his lips and I could feel him undoing his pants. I heard them drop to the floor. I then felt his hand creeping up the inside of my shirt._

"_Please I'll do anything, just stop." I whimpered. He licked the tears off my face and positioned himself at my entrance. I squeezed my legs together to stop him but that only made him angry._

_He withdrew his hands from my chest and grabbed my hips. He pushed me up the wall and then pushed up against me like he had before. He separated my legs and then let me slide down the wall a bit. I could feel him at my entrance again. He stopped me before I slide onto his cock. He repositioned himself and then he let me slide down further. I screamed in pain, and he covered my mouth with his hand. He smiled _

"_Mmmmm… you feel like a virgin, so lovely and tight." He whispered and then chuckled under his breath. I was so sick that I spat in his face. He growled under his breath and then said "You will pay for that bitch." _

_He ripped off my shirt and bra, sucked on my breasts so hard that it hurt. He put one of his hands on my mouth and then the other one snaked around my back. He pulled me off the wall and started to bounce me up and down. Every time he bounced me I let out a little cry of pain. He only smiled at what he was doing to me. Eventually the pain subsided and it was slightly more bearable. The man eventually stopped with the bouncing and walked over to my bed he threw me down on the bed and I took that as my chance to get away, I tried to climb off the bed and out of his grasp but he got a hold of my ankles. _

"_You're not trying to get away from me are you?" he grimaced._

"_Please, you have had your fun let me go." I said trying to fight my way out again._

"_My fun has only just begun" he said menacingly. He pulled me back to face him and then he flipped me over. He used the shirt I wore for school and tied my arms behind my back. Once he was done he pulled me up so I was on my knees. He knelt behind me and penetrated me again. Hr thrust in to me hard over and over and over again. About ten minutes later me flipped mo onto my bak and then out mt legs over his shoulders, but this time he went into my ass. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt him fill me. he laughed at my ain and then out his fist into my vagina. I could feel the blood trailing out of me. he ounded into me eith both his fist and his dick. His other hand was pinching my nipples while his mouth was sucking hard on my other breast. When I wouldn't stop screaming he puled out his hand from inside me and stuck it down my throat. He turned me back over but did not remove his cock. I felt him rotate inside me and then he continued to thrust. After about 5minuted he reached for the shirt that was tying mt hands together and untirf me. he gagged me eith my shirt and then pulled out of my ass hole. _

"_you haven't been very quiet, and for thet you are to be punished. I don't know how long I was with him, I seemed to have fazed out, everything became blurry and I could no longer feel anything._

_**End flashback**_

I scudded at the memory that had been lingering on the edge of my consciousness for a couple of days.

"Well," I said having been able to regain my voice. "9 months later I gave birth to a little girl. She was the most precious thing in my life, and I had to give her up, I mean good would a 15 year old mother be. I named her Elizabeth and put her up for adoption at 2 months of age, after I baptised her as a catholic. I mean, even though I am not one, I felt like it was the only way that I could cleanse her of what had happened to me. Stupid, right?" I was sobbing by the end of it.

Edward hugged me close to his chest while I continued to sob. I lowered my shield and thought_ Renee was the only one I had ever told, the only one in my family that has known and like she said she would she took it to the grave._ I mentally laughed at the irony of it.

It had been 2 days since I had told everyone about my past, and all of a sudden the bad feeling in my stomach just got a lot worse.

"Edward, we have to go, NOW!" I screamed. I ran to my car, and started it. Some how I knew that we had to go to Seattle Airport, and be there for the flight that was coming in at 3pm from London.

"Why do we have to leave?" he asked confused by my sudden out burst.

"I don't know, but that sick feeling that I had been having for a while? It just got allot worse all of a sudden. I need to get to Seattle, soon." There was a hysterical tone to my voice that Edward noticed. We left for Seattle shortly after.

We made it to Seattle Airport in record time. I rushed into the arrivals area and waited. I was not sure what I was waiting for but I sat down on one of the benches and waited. Edward sat next to me and rested his hand on my thigh.

About 5 minutes after we arrived a flight landed and for some reason I felt a pull that made me want to be on that flight. The passengers started to get off the plane and I noticed a couple get off. I decided to follow them.

One of the people was a business man. He was fairly tall, and had a kind-of stylish hair cut. The other person was a young girl. She could not be more than 15. She had dark jet black and dead straight hair with blonde streaks through, with deep brown eyes. She had very pale skin, almost as pale as mine, and had a very petite structure. From where I was standing it looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. You could clearly see the bones in her hands and face. She was wearing a hoodey, skinny jeans and a whole heap of big bangles. To me she looked like an EMO, but what was I to judge.

"Edward that's her, that's my daughter." I whispered so low that only he could here. He followed my line of sight to see the man put a hand on the small of the girls back; she seemed to flinch away from the touch and for some reason a growl escaped my lips.

"Easy love, we will get her back for you. Don't worry." He told me.


	3. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III**

Elizabeth POV

It had felt like years since I had been thrown into this hell hole, but it was only a couple of weeks. I had just found out that I was going to accompany someone on a business trip to forks Washington. I hadn't found out what the man's name was. Part of me living, No sorry, being kept at this place was that I was to be used as an escort. That meant that any one who had enough money to pay for me got me for as long as he pays, that meant all of me. Half the time I didn't know what I had to do, and this time was no different. All I knew was that I was to accompany some dude half way across the world so he can have a sex toy for when he gets back from a hard days work.

That is sick on so many levels

It was the day of my departure. Because I was still "young", meaning new to this line of work, all the other times I had been assigned to someone that wouldn't leave London, but since this man was a regular, he had been given special permission to take me on this trip.

I had been dressed by the lady that co-ran the company. She gave me a small back pack of clothing, mainly full of lingerie, to take with me. I was now wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a hoodey over the top of a singlet like shirt, with a stupid pair of high heals.

The flight wasn't that long from New York to Seattle, but not nearly as long as the one from London.. I spent most of the time playing cards while the man that had paid fir me slid his hand gradually over the top of my thigh, slowly making his intensions known.

When we got off the plane I had this strange feeling like I was being watched, I was so engrossed by this feeling, and wondering why I am having it, I didn't notice that the man had put his hand on the small of my back. I cringed away from the touch and then he led me outside.

We had a car waiting for us to take us to the hotel. The man that drove the car took the bags from us and put them in the boot of the car. James made me get in the car first. The next thing happened so fast that I didn't realise what was happening. Everything seemed to happen at once;

- the man was pulled away from the door.

- someone getting in the other door and holding me in my place.

- The car speeding away from the airport.

I was stunned, I had just arrived in Seattle Airport and I was being kidnapped, from my previous kidnapper. Why was it always me in these types of situations? What was so special about me? I couldn't grasp that information. I was so confused.

The person next to me shifted and I was reminded of their presence. I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. They heard me close my mouth some how and spoke.

"There is no need for you to be afraid we will not harm you." Said a kind and gentle male voice. The voice was like velvet.

"How do I know that?" I asked, but as soon as it came out I instantly regretted it. I heard no reply and so I thought that he mustn't of heard me considering it was barley an audible whisper. I looked away from the area that the voice came from and looked out the window. I saw that they were completely dark and that would probably explain why I could barley see.

I heard movement beside me, and then saw that the screen between the driver and passengers was coming down. A beam of light entered the dark limo and I could finally see around. I looked beside me to see a very beautiful pale man with golden brown sex hair. He was tall and handsome, I could see that he was muscular but looked quite lanky, none the less. I glanced at the driver and saw what looked like my reflection. The lady was just as pale as the man beside me and had long mahogany brow hair, exactly like my own, well what it used to be. Her facial structure was also similar to mine. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

The driver looked at me and then looked at the man beside me, I glanced between them for a short while and then assumed that they were having some kind of silent conversation. The driver eventually looked back at the road ahead and put the screen back up.

I felt my eyes begin to drop from jet lag, I tried to fight the tiredness but was not able to win. The black abyss of unconsciousness soon flooded over my mind.

I woke up in a bed, fully clothed – shoes included, not knowing how I got there or even where I was. The last thing I could remember was walking off the plane. I got out of the bed and went over to the window in the room. I looked out of it trying to get some bearing on where I was.

Beyond the window all there was, was forest for as long as the eye could see. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and someone entered.

I backed away from them instinctively. The lady seemed very familiar, then I remembered everything that happened. The lady was the driver of the limo that kidnapped me. I backed away in fear till my back was flat against the window. The lady kept walking towards me. I searched blindly for and opening in the window. I found a latch to open it. so I opened it. the window swung open like a door. I turned my back on the lady and went to jump out of the window. The lady was at my side all of a sudden and had my hand in hers. I felt an electric shock run through my arm and I pulled away. My small hand slipped out of hers, and I fell out of the window. I was heading head first fro the ground. As a reflex a treated the fall like a dismount from the high bar at gymnastics, _yes I do gymnastics, well used to._ I did a double back flip and landed perfectly. I saw through another window a group of unknown people watching me in… was that awe? I turned and ran for it.

I got all of 100 meters into the forest before the man from the limo was in front of me. I stoped suddenly and sprang back on my front leg and bolted 90 degrees' to my right. I got 20 metres before some tall blond man was in front of me. I turned 180 degrees' and ran for it. once again I got 20 meters and then I saw the largest man I had ever laid eyes on, I stopped suddenly in a state of panic, there was no way to escape, I was completely surrounded.

Because I stopped so suddenly I wasn't able to regain my balance, the forest floor was wet and my feet slid. I fell backwards towards the ground and stretched my arms out behind me to stop myself. I landed hard. I felt my right shoulder pop out of the joint and my left forearm break from the impact. I screamed out of pain and fear and closed my eyes. a strong pair of arms held me, gently, and picked me up, being conscious of my arm and shoulder.

I opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything due to the tears streaming down my face from the pain. Shortly we broke through the edge of the trees, I still couldn't see but even through my tears I could see the rapid change from dark to lighter. I closed my eyes again. There was just so much pain.

The next thing I knew was that I was being put on a soft, swayed surface. I opened my eyes and was able to see a little more clearly. I saw 8 people huddled around me, the man from the cab and another blond-y gold coloured haired man closest to me.

"Edward, it looks like she has dislocated her shoulder, I don't think we should put it back in, I am not sure that it went out cleanly," said the man that I had never seen before.

"It didn't sound like it broke when she popped it out. I think it would be fine, Carlisle" said the man from the limo. Edward.

"I can see that if you don't do it now she will have a lot of problems with it later." Said a high pitched voice. I looked towards the sound to see a small girl with short black hair, in complete disarray. Edward nodded towards the little girl, who was more like a pixie, and then nodded towards Carlisle.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do." Carlisle told me, sadness evident in his voice. "I am a doctor and you have dislocated your shoulder. I am going to have to relocate it. this will hurt a lot, I am terribly sorry." Carlisle said. He then grabbed my arm, one hand on my fore arm and the other wrapped around my bicep. He took my arm and moved it slightly. I had to scream at the pain, I had dislocated my left shoulder a lot of times but never my right, I new what would come, I knew the amount of pain I would be under but, that hurt a lot more than it should have.

"it is relocated now, I am sorry for the pain." Carlisle apologized again. I just smiled weekly at him, fresh tears of pain running down my face. he took my left arm in his hands. I had never noticed before but they were really cold and quite soothing on my throbbing arm.

"Its broken, (pause) thankyou alice," he said as the little pixie like girl gave him black bag. He got out a couple of bandages. "You have broken your fore arm" he told me matter-of-factly, "I will bandage it for you until I can get you to the hospital to get you some x-rays," he smiled at me and then went to work on my fore arm.

The next thing I new was that my arm was completely strapped, and Carlisle left to get me something for the pain. When he came back he gave my an injection of morphine and then told every one to leave the room so he could strap my shoulder.

"do you mind if I take off you shirt, its so I can strap your shoulder." He told me. I just nodded. He helped me sit up and then removed my hoodie. He then just slipped my arm out of the strap of my singlet top. I hissed at the pain as he did this, he smiled apologetically at me but continued. He worked quickly on my shoulder, before I new it he was slipping the strap of my shirt back onto my shoulder. He left my hoodie off.

"I should probably take you back up stairs so you can get some rest." Carlisle said. I just nodded as the morphine had already started to kick in and I didn't trust what was going to come out of my mouth. He helped me up and then basically carried me to the room I had just escaped from. He took me to the bed and sat me down. "I'll go get Bella to help you get ready." He smiled at me and then left the room. Almost a second later there was a knock on the door and I told them to 'come in'. Then the driver from the Limo came into the room.

"Hi…um…I am Bella, as you may already no." she said uncertainly.

"Hi, yeah I kinda figured." I smiled at her. She smiled back warmly.

"Do you need any help with getting ready for bed?" she asked, I nodded, blushing. _This is so embarrassing, I can't believe I just did that. I don't even know these people. Ow-well what's done is done, cant help it now._ I thought, giving up. There was nothing left in my life to live for so what was I going to do now? Nothing, that's what, I am giving up._ I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. Nothing in my life matters anymore, I GIVE UP!_ I mentally yelled.

Bella came into the room then with clothing in her hands. I hadn't even realized that she had left. "Here is a spare pair of pyjama's I own, you can borrow them." She smiled at me

"Thankyou." I said. She walked over to me and placed the clothing on the bed. She then crouched to the ground and undid my high heels. I had just realized that I had them on, _I cant believe that I was able to do the dismount in heals and then run in them, all with out breaking the thin things._ I was amazed at myself.

Bella took off my shoes and the put them by a door.

"do you mind?" Bella asked as she pointed at the buttons of my jeans.

"I got it thanks." I said as I stood to undo the buttons. I was successful and then I started to pull them down. For some reason I didn't feel uncomfortable around Bella like I had the other women at the other place, she had a calming affect on my, she felt like a sister. I know it was stupid to think that, I didn't even know her but I still had this feeling that made me think that we were related. I managed to pull my pants down with out very much pain. I heard Bella gasp and then looked up to see Bella staring at them in horror. _SHIT! _I had completely forgot about the bruises on my legs from the night before we left London. I had been badly beaten,

"_We are leaving tomorrow weather you like it or not" the man hissed._

"_Please, don't make me go." I begged._

" _I told you that I need an escort. And you are the one I want, do you have a problem with that?" he asked rhetorically. As stupid as I am I replied_

" _yes in fact I do, you fucking bastard" as soon as it slipped out I closed my eyes, I knew what was going to come next. And it did._

_I was knocked to the ground and trodden on, kicked, punched. Anything you could possibly think of when it comes to bashing someone or mugging them, it basically happened to me. by the end of it I couldn't walk. In fact I couldn't move. The man left me there on the floor._

I winced at the memory as it resurfaced in my head.

"what happened to you?" she asked as she stared at the bruises.

"nothing, don't worry about it, I'm fine" I said trying to get her to drop the subject. "I don't need anymore help you can leave now." I said, remembering the bruises that covered 90% of my torso. She didn't like the way I was telling her to leave but she left none the less. Once she was out of the door I closed it and put on the pyjama pants she gave me. I thought about putting the top on but decided against it. I wouldn't be able to put it on with my shoulder the way it was.

After getting changed I went over to the bed and pulled the covers back, I got under them and within seconds of my head hitting the pillow I was out of it.


	4. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV**

Bella POV

I was really happy to hear my daughter wake up; she had been unconscious for 12 hours due to jet lag. I headed up to Edwards old room, currently the one she was staying in. I knocked on the door and then entered after a second or two. She instinctively back away a little. I put my hands up to silently tell her that it was okay and that I wasn't going to hurt her. She continued to back towards the window. I kept advancing, afraid that she would fall out the window. She backed up against the wall and her hands searched for a latch. She pulled the one that opened the window. Once it was open she turned and went to jump I grabbed her hand, trying to stop her from falling. She pulled out of my loose grasp and tripped on the slight ledge. I watched in horror as my daughter fell 3 stories down head first towards her death,

When she passed the second story, though, she did a double back tuck and landed on her feet, perfectly. I watched her in awe, _yes; my daughter didn't develop my uncrowdedness._ I thought randomly. I saw her glace at the rest of my family and then she ran for it. She was fast for a human, even in heals. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Follow her into the woods.

About 5 minutes later I heard an ear-piercing scream, another minute and Edward was carrying a crying Elizabeth into the house. I ran downstairs and heard the conversation between Edward and Carlisle. They said that when Elizabeth fell she dislocated her right shoulder and also broke her left forearm. Carlisle had to relocate her shoulder. I cringed as she screamed. It seemed to be that every time she screamed I had a very powerful urge to hurt the one thing that put her in so much pain. When Carlisle told the family to leave so he could strap her shoulder jasper caught my arm and pulled me aside. He didn't know what my relation to Elizabeth was; he wasn't there when I told them about my past. So my feelings towards her and Carlisle for that matter would be confusing to him.

"Jasper, I know why you pulled me aside, and I know that my feelings towards Elizabeth are confusing to you." He looked puzzled at the fact that I knew her name. "She is my daughter that I gave birth to when I was 15. I haven't seen her since then and now seeing her in so much pain…" I trailed off, there was no need to tell him how I felt, and he could feel what I felt. He smiled at me now.

"Now I get it. I can understand that you love her very much, but why did you bring her here?" He asked. That question I hadn't even told Edward the answer to.

"I brought her here because… the man that she was with was her father." I said. As soon as I saw him I knew who he was. Jasper looked shocked. I smiled sheepishly at him as I heard Edward heading towards the garage. I went to follow him.

"Edward, let it go, please, for me." I begged him. He turned to me and he looked livid. _I_ could feel the hatred poring off of him. I touched his cheek and he relaxed. Then I heard Carlisle say that I would help Elizabeth get ready for bed. I went to her room and knocked on the door. She beckoned me to come in so I entered.

"Hi...um I'm Bella" I said not sure how to continue "as you may already know" I added.

"Hi, yeah I kind of figured." She smiled at her. I smiled back warmly.

"Do you need any help with getting ready for bed?" I asked, she just nodded, blushing. _Oh my god she just blushed, my blush. She a blusher. Ahhhhhh…_I mentally screamed as I left the room to go get some of my pyjama's that I had left with Alice. I came back and she looked up at me startled. She looked like she had been thinking quite hard. .

"Here is a spare pair of pyjama's I own, you can borrow them." I smiled at her as I said this.

"Thank you." She smiled back. I crouched down to undo her muddy high heels. I still couldn't believe that she is co-ordinated. Once I had taken them off her I put them in the corner for Alice, because I was sure that she would clean them and make them look like new. I went back over to Elizabeth to see her still sitting on the bed.

"Do you mind" I asked her looking towards her jeans, I wasn't sure if she would be able to handle getting them off with her shoulder the way it was.

"I got it, thanks" she said. I could tell that she was embarrassed by the whole situation. I went over to the bed and got the pyjama shorts for her I turned around to see her legs covered in black and blue splotches. I gasped audibly and she looked up at me with alarm, then realization flashed across her face. She became really defensive and shushed me out of the room. I still could not believe that this could happen to her. I leant against the wall across from her door and then slid down to the floor. Sobs ripped through my body. _How could someone do that to her?_ I asked myself. I felt a pair of strong arms surround me.

"What wrong, love?" Edward asked sadness filled his eyes as I looked up at him. I couldn't speak so I dropped my shield and thought about my daughter's legs. _How could someone do that to her? She is just a child. Why does everyone I love get hurt, one way or another?_ I mentally asked him.

"I don't know love. I don't know."

"Every time she shows pain I want to hurt the person that is its cause. What's the matter with me, why am I acting this way? I don't even know her; she has lived a life without me in it. She is the product of the darkest day of my human life. What do I do? I am so confused." I ranted. I had to get it off my chest; all these feelings were so confusing. I had never felt that way about someone, so quickly.

"It's alright love; everything is going to be alright." Edward said comforting me.

"How do you know that? Did you see the bruises on her legs? Have you seen all the hurt that I saw when I said that I would be lending her a pair of my pyjamas?" I whimpered.

"Yes I could see it through her eyes, and I could see how she got them too. She has a lot more on her torso. It will take a lot of work to get her to trust us. Then you need to ask yourself if you are willing to change her. Or tell her even. We need to decide what we are going to do with her. She disserves a lot and you need to ask yourself if you are willing to give that to her." Edward stated. It sounded like he had put a lot of thought into what he was saying. Like he had thought about it a long time ago. The thought of what I had to do only made me sob harder.


End file.
